(a) Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, for a display device, such as an organic light emitting diode display, research on a transparent display with improved light transmittance has been progressing. The display device generally includes a plurality of layers, and in this case, the light transmittance of the display device may be changed depending on an arrangement and a formation material of these layers. For example, the transparent display may include a transmission area where the layers that deteriorate transmittance are removed. However, problems may be generated due to the removed layers of the transmission area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.